The NaLu Collection of Smuts
by Beautiazn
Summary: Inspired by EternalBlaze5, here is my own collection of the beautiful, otp, NaLu smuts. Please enjoy!


**Hello to anyone who reads my first fan fiction! Inspired by EternalBlaze5, I decided to write my own collection of smuty nalu stories. Also, I'm willing to accept any nalu desired ideas/wishes from you viewers. If there's any grammar issues please let me know. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the characters of Fairy Tail. I only own this story TT ^ TT (If I did Natsu and Lucy would already have 30+ children by now :3 )

 **AU-Chapter Summary:** Lucy = Writing, Hormones = Imaginaton, Writing + imagintation = (You guessed it) Lucy's writing smuty fictions! (๑ゝڡ ◕๑)

* * *

He aligned himself to her wet hole. He looked into her eyes for any hesitation and seeing none, he thrust himself into her breaking her barrier. She muffled her scream onto his neck, clutching her tearing eyes close while he let out a groan and waited for her to adjust.

"Y-you can move now" replied the stellar mage looking into the dragon slayer's eyes.

And with Lucy's reassurance, Natsu slowly slid out a bit and thrust back in. They moaned in sync as he quicken his pace and thrust rougher. He could feel her rising to her orgasm as he felt her clench him.

"'N-Natsu, I'm-I'm going to-!' She couldn't finish as he bit the junction of where her neck and shoulder met causing her to climax" The sound of a keyboard echoed throughout a pink petit bedroom. Pausing, Lucy yawned and stretched. Clad in a white tank top and pink shorts, the blond placed the laptop to the side of the bed.

"It's not expressing my thoughts enough…" She sighed crossing her arms while starring at the screen. "And it doesn't help that I'm still inexperienced…"

"Mou~!" Lucy pouted with a flushed face, falling backwards onto the fluffy mattress of her bed. Lately she has been writing stories about her and Natsu. How he would confess his love to her and then ravish her in different positions in MANY scenarios. And it's-

"All because of that stupid party, stupid game, and that stupid, stupid dare!" Turning to her side and hiding her flush face behind her pillow.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

About a couple weeks ago, Cana threw a party at her place after her father left on a job overseas. And of course Erza and Levy had "persuaded" (actually it was more like a threat by Erza while a frighten Levy stood behind her) Lucy to go and also "persuaded" her to play truth or dare with everyone. It was Mira's turn and her target was of course, Lucy who would have to pick truth or death but either way is death.

But obviously Lucy would pick dare instead of having to spill out her crush publicly and risk having Mira squeal about it 24/7 or worse, plan something mischievously huge behind her back that would embarrass her for the rest of her life! And obviously the dare was _horrific_. 7 minutes in heaven with the closest guy sitting next to her, which happens to be Natsu who happens to be seated to her right. And obviously there was a awkward silence between the two until Lucy suddenly pulled them into a steamy make-out session at the last minute. Both flushed and out of breath after coming out the closet and being wooed by the group, remaining silent towards each other for the rest of the night.

The lingering of a spark upon her lips and the scorching touches of Natsu's fingers left Lucy realizing that she had fallen for him and also left her wanting for more. But being best friends and falling in love with an oblivious boy who you don't know if they have feelings for you or not and then kissing them out of nowhere was scary. And just like any other girl in this situation, Lucy avoided Natsu these past few weeks, avoiding him at school, outside of school, and locking up her apartment.

 _ **~End of FB~**_

"Maybe a bath would help" With the slickness growing between her thighs, she definitely needed a bath.

A _long_ one.

* * *

"That was nice~" Lucy hummed and smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Yosh~! I feel rejuvenated"

"He aligned himself to her wet hole." a familiar but muffled voice was heard through the bathroom door.

A dumbstruck look appeared upon Lucy's face. Uncertain what was going on, she waited a couple minutes longer in the bathroom trying to decipher the words coming from the voice.

"'Y-you can move now' replied the stellar mage looking into the dragon slayer's eyes."

Realizing at this point, a wide-eyed madly blushing Lucy flung the bathroom door open and dashed in to her bedroom clad in only a towel. The familiar muffled voice was none other than Natsu Dragneel, her pink haired friend who's always wearing the beautifully white scaly-looking muffler. His back was facing her and was reading out loud the story on her laptop.

" _SHIT! I've should have closed my laptop!_ " Lucy internally screamed.

"Yo _Lucy_!" Natsu turned his head around and showed that adorably lovable grin but also a mischievous glint in his eyes towards the said person. "I didn't know you like to write these kinds of stories".

"N-Natsu-" Lucy stumbled.

"And I didn't know you were a huge pervert Luce" His grin turning into a smirked. "You're such a weirdo"

He stood up from the bed and stalked towards her. Lucy lost for words she could only move backwards until she collided against the wall.

" _CURSE YOU WALL!"_ She internally screamed.

Natsu hands were placed on the wall beside her head, pinning her against the wall. His mesmerizing onyx eyes capturing her doe brown ones, forcing her to be unable to break away from his stare.

"Why write a story…" He asked huskily snapping her out of her trance-like state. Leaning in her ear "…When you have the real thing?"

Her legs turned into pudding and her heart was beating erratically as his words that rang in her eardrums. The only thing keeping her up was her left arm which was gripping the corner of the wall.

"Tell me" said Natsu while wrapping his arms around her and moved closer.

"What inspired you to write this story?" He licked her ear.

Lucy shuttered and did her best to bite back a moan. Realizing how close they where and that she's was still in a towel that was slowly slipping off she flushed even more. She could already feel slickness leaking between her thighs and heading downwards.

"Tell me" He demanded roughly while biting on to her ear.

"Y-you" She moaned out gripping her hand on to the front of his shirt.

Natsu pulled back to roughly capture Lucy's lips with his. Lucy couldn't help but melt into the kiss as he imprinted a scorching sensation on her lips. She bit his lower lip making him gasp but taking it as an advantage to place her tongue in. With all the force she could she pushed him back making them both fall on to the wooden floor with lips still intact.

As Lucy straddled Natsu she could feel his harden length underneath her sex. Daringly she rubbed her sex against it emitting a groan from both and making Natsu instinctively hold her hips against his, deepening the sensation. He buckled his hips upwards causing her to break from the kiss and moan.

"N-Natsu I can't-" She said in between pants "I need you".

"Me too"

Natsu quickly took off his shirt and muffler. Their lips reunited as he rolled them over so that he was now on top which caused the towel to slip off. Natsu kissed his way down to her neck and latching it on to her pulsing point, sucking and biting it and leaving it bruised. He continued down to her heaving chest as his right hand traveled up her thigh making her back to arch and taunt her breast in front of his face. Natsu latched his lips over the right pink nipple and suck while his left hand grasped the other breast and squeezed. Lucy yelped at the sensitivity of her breasts that were being assaulted.

"Natsu~" She couldn't help but moan as she pulled his head closer to her breast with a hand and curled her fingers into his soft spiky pink hair. Her other fingers were drenched in her saliva as she tried to muffle herself and aching between her legs.

Natsu alternated from licking, sucking, and softly biting the nub as his hand pinched, tweaked, and pulled the other. His free hand slowly wandered between her inner thigh and towards her center. Placing a finger on her lower lips he quickly swiped up her sex, collecting the liquid that has gathered from his attacks. Lucy's hips thrust up in surprise as she felt a jolt of pleasure. Natsu release his mouth from her breast and kissed his way down her body as his eyes never broke from hers. Looking down, he almost drooled in sight of her wet and aroused core. Lifting his index finger her traced the line of her vagina and moved back up to place it on top of her clitoris adding some pressure to it.

"Ah~!" Lucy flung her head back as she felt two fingers suddenly entering her soaking hole and piston slowly into her, squirming and bucking her hips.

Natsu watched her blissful state as he quickly pumped into her slick walls, alternating from scissoring to curling his fingers. He could feel his hardness twitch as he continued to assault her vagina. Suddenly he pinched and sucked onto Lucy's clitoris bringing her to her peak. Lucy was catching her breath as she watched Natsu licked the juice around his lips and from the fingers that were impaled into her moments earlier. This act gave Lucy the power to push a surprised Natsu back on his elbows and fondled her hand over his built chest and towards his aching hardness.

Lucy rubbed her hand over the clothed arousal stimulating it even more. Natsu let out a hiss and slump his head forwards. Pride soared inside of Lucy as she was happy she could make someone like Natsu powerless under her touch. She unbuckled and pulled the remainder of his clothing letting his erection free. Lucy stared in amazement at his huge erection that stood proudly and twitched at the coolness of the air. Gulping, she leaned forwards and licked the head.

"L-Lucy" Natsu panted deeply and winced.

One lick and she instantly became addicted. With more courage she licked slowly from the base and up the thick vein to the slit of the head. Natsu tried but failed to hold back a groaned as Lucy continued to lick his cock. Becoming more daring as she licked back up his shaft, she swallowed it down.

"Shit!" Instinctively Natsu laced his hand into her hair as she sucked him while rubbing the rest that she couldn't take down.

"D-damn it Lucy-! You're gonna make me cum way to early" Natsu yanked himself out of her mouth.

As much as he liked the blow-job he wanted to continue. Natsu pulled Lucy up and carried her to the bed as he kissed her roughly with passion and her returning with the same force. Lucy bucked her hip against his erection causing both to break from the kiss and groan. Natsu lathered his cock with her secretions and positioned himself at her entrance. Natsu chuckled causing Lucy to look at him in confusion.

"'He looked into her eyes for any hesitation'" He quoted from her story.

"J-just put it in already" Lucy pouted in embarrassment.

Natsu eyes gleamed with amusement, lust, and love as he stared into Lucy's and saw no hesitation but also lust and love.

"'And seeing none, he thrust-'" Natsu slowly pushed into her hole.

"'Himself into her breaking her barrier'" He met the barrier and whispered a quick sorry before pulling back and thrusting himself fully into her, hitting her womb.

Natsu hissed at the tightness of Lucy's walls.

"Natsu~!" He was surprised to hear Lucy yell in delight instead of whimpering from pain.

"Oh fuck Lucy!" Her already tight walls constricted around him almost making him climax.

"Already coming before I even started. You need to be punished" Lucy tried to comprehend what Natsu said after cumming.

Lucy yelped as Natsu turned to her side and lifted her leg onto his shoulder and quickly drew back and piston roughly.

"A-aaahhhhhhhhh~! N-Natsu~ It feels so g-goooood~!" Lucy yelled between pants as Natsu repeatedly thrust quickly and roughly into her dripping wet walls hitting her womb and g-spot.

He latched a hand onto her breast squeezing it and playing with her nipples while his other stroked her thigh on top of his shoulder.

"Do you like this position Lucy?" Natsu leaned into Lucy ear licking it and causing the blond to clench him even more.

"I- mhn take that as a yes" He continued to thrust deeply before flipping her to straddle his legs.

"Kimochi~! Your s-so deep~!" Lucy pulled Natsu head into her neck as he kissed and sucked all over.

Natsu pulled back and captured her lips with his and sucked her tongue. He swirled around the pink muscle and sucked it once more before he broke the kiss.

"Lucy, I'm close" He thrust deeper, rougher, and quicker, threatening himself to enter her womb.

"S-same" Lucy pulled Natsu into a passionate kiss before he laid her down on the bed.

"I love you so much Lucy" Natsu nuzzled her neck showing affection by rubbing his nose against her neck and wrapping his arms around her tightly making her feel safe.

"B-baka!"Lucy furiously blushed at the statement and action before she came to an end.

"N-NATSU!" Her body spam and twitched under Natsu, clenching him painfully tightly and brought him to his climax.

"LUCY!"Natsu slammed into Lucy once more before he latched his teeth into her neck and shot his seeds into her womb causing Lucy into a minor orgasm.

Splurt after splurt his hot semen filled her womb to the brim and escaped out her walls from being overfilled. Natsu unlatched himself from her neck licking away the blood that was drawn before collapsing onto her chest, heaving in exhaustion and lack of air. Feeling that he was squishing her he tried to move to the side only to have Lucy wrap her limbs around him.

"D-don't" In a weak voice, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "I want to stay like this longer"

Submitting, he embraced her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead as they finally caught their breath.

"Do you really mean it?" Natsu pulled back and looked down at Lucy in confusion to her hidden face. "Do you really l-love me?"

Natsu grinned at her question before caressing her cheek and lifting it up to look into her dazzling doe eyes.

"With all my heart" He watch with amuse as her cheeks flared in a familiar shade of pink hair and she bashfully looked away.

"I… love you too" Her eyes returning to onyx ones, displaying love.

He pulled her into another embrace before Lucy realized that Natsu bit her and shoved him back.

"Did you bite my neck?!" Her hand flew to her neck to where he had bite her and paled at the thought of blood.

"I like the Idea of claiming you by biting your neck after reading your story so I thought I'd try that" Natsu grinned.

Once again Lucy blushed at how he could be so adorable and affectionate but also realized-

"How did you get into my apartment in the first place?"

Natsu rubbed his neck and looked away, awkwardly laughing. Lucy looked towards her window and saw her window in the poorest condition. A large tick grew on Lucy's forehead and rage flooded in her veins.

"NATSU!"

Let's just say that Natsu almost died from lack of air.

* * *

 **So how was the first chapter? Was it too much or not enough?**

 **Anyways, it was fun writing this and I hoped that you've enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Translations:**

 **Mou- Darn**

 **Kimouchi- It feels good**

 **Baka- Idiot**

 **-Beauti**


End file.
